La Trampa Perfecta
by Mary-Hinata
Summary: El cuarteto no se ve desde hace 6 años, ¿por que se abrían separado?, ¿Hermione no quiere ver al pelirrojo ni en pintura? ¿Giny también odia a Harry? ¿Harry acusado de asesinato? ¿Podrán arreglar sus difirencias para poder salvarlo de azkaban?
1. Trabajos estresantes

**La trampa perfecta.**

**Hola! Mi nueva historia… si, se que tengo un montón de historias más… ¬¬. Pero no pude resistirme! Es que amo a Harry, y como volví a releer el libro 7. tonces… pues… me animé a escribir esto… se supone que ya tienen 25 y 26 años y hay nuevos personajes. Espero que os guste! **

**Capítulo 1. Trabajos estresantes.**

-¿Donde está… donde está…?

La habitación lucía claramente desordenada y la muchacha no ayudaba mucho para el orden ya que se encontraba buscando en cada gaveta del lugar sacando y lanzando todo lo que encontraba al suelo. Sacó otra de las gavetas y la volteó dejando que toda la ropa cayera en la cama, comenzó a revolver y tantear tratando de dar con la estúpida carpeta que buscaba. 

Se apartó con énfasis del rostro el largo cabello rojo al momento de agacharse y ponerse a buscar bajo la cama. 

-¿No lo encuentras¡Pero si debe estar en una de esas gavetas Giny! – dijo una angustiada voz femenina que se escuchaba un poco ahogada. 

Al momento la pelirroja se colocó de pie y revolvió una vez más en la ropa de la cama hasta dar con el objeto de donde provenía la voz de su amiga. 

-Pues no está Anne… Solo a ti se te ocurre usar un hechizo bloqueador para que no pueda invocarlo – dijo al teléfono celular con voz enojada.

-Es que lo hice para que **nadie** pueda encontrarlo…

-¿Y que tal que **Yo **pueda encontrarlo? – preguntó irónica, esta vez se subió en una silla para poder buscarlo encima del armario de la habitación – Anne… Si Hermione me mata por esto juro que ni siquiera vas a poder dormir por que mi fantasma va a estar persiguiéndote día y noche…

-¡Eso es! – Dijo la voz emocionada de la chica – ¡Ya recordé donde lo puse¡Está bajo el colchón!

Giny Weasley se detuvo mirando incrédula el teléfono celular. Como si su amiga hubiera visto su expresión continuó hablando: 

-Es que como ese día fue Jonathan a visitarme pues… 

-¿…Lo escondiste bajo el colchón? – le cortó mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón - Brillante Anne – dijo esto último irónica. 

-No deberías ser tan irónica Giny – dijo la voz de su amiga mientras ella alzaba la varita y hacía un círculo en el aire exclamando:_Wingardium leviosa_.

El colchón se alzó los centímetros suficiente para que pudiera dar con la carpeta.

-¿Y quién está siendo irónica? – preguntó con ironía – Listo, ya lo tengo… voy para allá espérame en la puerta.

/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Miró su reloj por enésima vez en 15 minutos. Iba a matarlas… definitivamente iba a matarlas, la castaña volvió a fijar su vista en la puerta. en 10 minutos comenzaría el juicio. ¿Tendría que pedir más tiempo¡Que vergüenza¿Ella? Conocida como la mejor abogada en el mundo mágico y no mágico de Londres… graduada en Harvard y en la academia mágica de leyes. 7 malditos años de estudios reducidos a la espera de ese maldito informe que a sus "amigas" se les olvidó llevarle. Es que si no llegaban en 9 minutos (vio su reloj) utilizaría el hechizo imperdonable con ellas y luego alegaría que fue en defensa propia y otros artículos que le dejarían libre de cargos. 

/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

¡Oh Dios! Hermione iba a matarle si no estaba en 8 minutos en la corte, el estúpido de su jefe no le dejaría ir, es que ni siquiera cuando no tenía nada que hacer él le dejaba irse… no… debía cumplir sus 8 horas diarias en el puesto. Era la asistente del ministro muggle, ni siquiera era su trabajo ella trabajaba en el ministerio de magia… pero le habían asignado un tiempo a aquel lugar. Y aunque su jefe estuviera ahora en la corte desde hace treinta minutos no le gustaba que dejaran el puesto de trabajo por si llegaba alguien importante. 

¿Cómo iba a dejar su puesto? Aunque serían solo 7 minutos… solo 7 minutos. Pero si se iba alguien lo notaría… o no. Nadie lo notaría. Se agachó bajo el escritorio. Agradeció el hecho de que esa oficina estuviera sola. Hizo un complicado movimiento y comenzó a susurrar hechizos: _Olvidius…_ concluyó señalando la puerta para que las personas al llegar allí se olvidaran de pronto de lo que iban a hacer… eso duraría hasta que ella regresara.

Se puso a gatear en dirección a la salida al pasillo. Una vez fuera… al ver que no había nadie comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello. O mejor dicho… su vida si dependía de que llevara esos papeles a la corte. 

Llegó hasta la entrada del lugar… habían personas yendo y viniendo… pero nadie le prestaba atención. Nadie le prestaría atención. Buscó con su mirada hasta divisar a cierta pelirroja que alzaba su mano para llamar la atención. Llegó a su frente. 

-Hola Giny – saludó quitándole los papeles y marchándose. La chica se quedó con aire extrañada. 

-¡De nada! – exclamó con ironía. 

La pelinegra volvió su rostro para dirigirle una sonrisa de agradecimiento pero chocó con un pelirrojo que se encontraba de espaldas… le vio disculparse y seguir su camino. 

"Anne no tendía remedio", pensó negando con su cabeza ante el pensamiento. Luego observó el reloj de muñeca. ¡Oh no¡Llegaría tarde! 

/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-"Calle 4 Esmerald Bran" – leyó la dirección y volvió a subir su mirada al edificio que se alzaba frente a sus ojos. ¿Ese era el lugar en donde estaba al hombre que entrevistaría? Oh… vaya si que debía ser rico… se notaba a leguas que esos eran apartamentos de lujos – piso número 10, apartamento 25 – leyó de nuevo el papel con el apunte. 

Bien… estaba claro que ese era el lugar. Cruzó la calle y entró a los departamentos un hombre le abrió la puerta con mucho protocolo. 

-Buenos días señorita… - saludó. A lo que la chica devolvió el saludo. Se dirigió al ascensor y una vez dentro pulsó el botón 10. 

"Calle 4 esmerald Bran… calle 4 Esmerals Bran" ¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar¿Dónde lo había escuchado antes? 

Una vez que se abrieron las puertas del lugar salió con paso firme. Bien… tendría que hacer la entrevista al hombre. Le parecía extraño que no le hubieran dicho el nombre del sujeto. 

Llegó frente a la puerta con el número 25 gravado en letras plateadas. 

-Bien… Giny… aquí estás - Comenzó a arreglar con insistencia su cabellera pelirroja que la tenía hasta el nivel de la cintura. Luego se arregló la camisa rosada… y bajó a su falda ajustada un poco por encima de las rodillas, de color rosa también, el uniforme del trabajo lo detestaba, ya que no le hacía ver para nada profesional si no más bien como esas estúpidas adolescentes de algún club. Se acomodó el bolso a su hombro antes de tocar el timbre.

No… se había olvidado sacar la libreta para que él supiera que venía del periódico. Al momento se abrió la puerta pero la chica estaba lo demasiado ocupada para alzar su mirada así que dijo el saludo rutinario: 

-Muy buenos días… vengo de parte del periódico… 

-¿…el_Profeta_? – completó la voz masculina del hombre. 

Giny alzó su mirada y por poco y se caía… no le extrañaría que le dijeran que tenía la boca abierta y una mosca se estuviera metiendo en esta… frente a ella se encontraba un hombre alto, de cabello azabache un poco alborotado, de piel blanca y labios finos curvados en una sonrisa pícara. Le hubiera encantado ver sus ojos, pero estaban cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca manga larga con los dos primeros botones abiertos dejando al descubierto su buen formado torso… ¿Por qué negarlo? Era el hombre más sexy que hubiera visto. 

-¿Vienes a hacer la entrevista no? – preguntó mirando a la chica (o eso se imaginó ya que no podía ver a través de sus gafas oscuras más nada que unos reflejos de sus ojos que parecían ser también perfectos como todo lo demás en su cuerpo) 

"¿Entrevista¿Qué entrevista? Oh… si cierto la entrevista!" se dio una bofetada mental para volver en si antes de contestar, tratando de sonar firme. 

-Si… vengo de parte del profeta… 

-¿quieres pasar? 

¿Era su imaginación o hasta la voz de este hombre sonaba terriblemente sexy?

No respondió solo entró ante ver que el hombre se hacía a un lado para darle paso. Si se había quedado atónita al ver a aquel espécimen de hombre era más impresionante su apartamento, lleno de lujos. Entró sin demostrar mucho interés aunque sus ojos se fijaron de inmediato en las grandes ventanas que se alzaban a su frente con una magnífica vista de la ciudad cubierta con unas trasparentes cortinas de seda. 

-Puedes tomar asiento – indicó el hombre. La muchacha obedeció al instante ubicándose en el primer juego de muebles que encontró… el sofá donde se sentó era de cuero negro. ¿Ese sujeto sería en realidad mago? Parecía un muggle - ¿quieres algo para tomar? Jugo, refresco, cerveza de mantequilla… - "cerveza de mantequilla" entonces si era mago. 

-Un vaso de agua estaría bien… - dijo mirándole con una sonrisa. El sujeto de inmediato se perdió de vista por una puerta. 

Ese lugar era… increíble… el suelo estaba por completo alfombrado, la mesa que estaba en el centro era de cristal… los adornos parecían reliquias… había otro juego de muebles al otro lado de la sala y frente a estos un estudio gigante con una televisión de plasma, un estéreo gigante… podía ver en la otra sala una mesa de pool. Vio al sujeto aparecer una vez más y le pasó el vaso con agua. 

-Gracias señor… - no sabía el nombre del sujeto. 

-Black – Le sonrió al tomar asiento al frente de ella. Llevaba una cerveza de mantequilla en su mano. 

-¿Black? – repitió extrañada.

-¿Pasa algo? 

-No, nada – dijo de inmediato comenzando a buscar a nueva cuenta la libreta en su bolso – Bueno señor Black… ¿Qué le parece si empezamos con la entrevista? 

-Mmm… no lo creo – dijo de pronto dejando la botella de cerveza en la mesa – No tengo intención de que me entrevisten. 

Giny no esperaba esa respuesta, lo tomó como una broma por parte del hombre.

-Muy gracioso señor Black… - trató de hablar de forma profesional - pero me dijeron que viniera a hacer la entrevista por que usted solicitó… 

-Yo solicité – aceptó – pero ya cambié de opinión…

Giny lucía atónita. Es decir que ese hombre, era casi imposible como de un momento a otro perdió todo el encanto, ahora le veía como un ser arrogante… ¿le hizo perder su preciado tiempo en ir a su apartamento para que no diera entrevistas? Y aún así… ¿estaba de lo más sonriente? Sintió una holeada de furia invadirle de pronto ¿Es que acaso era uno de esos programas muggles de broma¿Dónde estaba la cámara, se tragó todos los insultos que se le había cruzado por la cabeza y solo sonrió de una forma arrogante.

-¿Y se podría saber… por que no avisó al periódico de su cambio de opinión señor? 

-Por que quería que vinieras tú… - dijo de una forma tan simple que dio miedo – te necesito. 

La pelirroja parecía en estado de shock una vez más. Tampoco se esperaba esa respuesta. Esto le hizo enfurecer, guardó sus cosas y se levantó de su asiento. 

-Disculpe señor. No sé que clase de persona usted cree que soy pero le aseguro que yo no soy una prostituta. Con su permiso… me voy… 

Caminó a paso firme hasta la puerta para salir de forma orgullosa pero una mano se plantó en la puerta haciendo presión para que no la abriera. Iba a meter una mano a su bolsillo pero el sujeto se la sujetó para que no lo hiciera. 

-¿Intentas buscar tu varita? – preguntó de forma seductora en su oído – no lo creo - Ese hombre ¿Qué intentaba hacer? Trató de mover su mano pero estaba lo suficientemente aprisionada como para zafarse del agarre. 

-Mis amigos y todos mis compañeros del trabajo saben que estoy aquí y que vine para entrevistarlo a usted – dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió decir – si me pasa algo… 

-¿Crees que sería capaz de hacerte algo malo Giny? – preguntó sonando esta vez como dolido… y fue cuando Giny se tranquilizó… o se sintió más desesperada aún, "e… esa voz…" - No puedo creer que no te acuerdes de mí… si hasta usé el apellido de mi padrino…

Esto último le hizo develar sus sospechas… "e… ese… hombre… era… él era…" se volvió a él para mirarlo sorprendida… este al momento soltó su agarre y se quitó los lentes para dejar al descubierto unos brillantes ojos verdes… "Era él"… 

-Harry Potter… - susurró con la boca entreabierta, él seguía sonriendo ante la mirada de estupefacción de ella hasta que todo pasó muy rápido, la cara de Giny cambió a una de completa furia - ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! – gritó al momento de plantarle un golpe en la cara. 

**Fin capítulo 1.**

Hola! Gracias por leer mi nuevo proyecto… esta vez de Harry Potter! (lo amo!) espero que les haya gustado… a ver… en este primer capítulo ni siquiera a comenzado en sí la historia… jejeje. Se ve la relación que llevan uno de nuestros protagonistas… ¿A alguien le dio curiosidad el por que el golpe que le propino Giny a Harry?... bien… para el próximo capi se develará algo. ojala y me dejen algun comentario de que les pareció. 


	2. Encuentros inesperados

Perdón por la demora... espero y les guste el capi!!

&-&-&-&-&-&-& : Flas back. o Fin flas back

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&: cambio de personaje.

**Capítulo 2: Encuentros inesparados.**

_-¿Esto es todo? – le miró con impotencia acumulada en sus ojos marrones, tenía los puños apretados y las cejas fruncidas - ¿Eso es TODO lo que tiene que decir el gran HARRY POTTER? ¡¡Mírame!! ¡¡te digo que me mires Idiota!! – le comenzó a jalar del brazo tratando de que el "niño que vivió" le mirara a los ojos. Era Increíble que después de todo no fuera capas de mirarle si quiera… Sintió ganas de golpearle hasta quedarse sin energías. De hacerle sufrir tanto como él lo hacía con ella. ¿Por qué demonios no le miraba? – ¡¡ERES UN IMBESIL!! ACASO NO SABES QUE YO… - se mordió el labio. Tratando de que las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos no salieran - ¿LO QUE PASÓ HACE TRES SEMANAS NO SIGNIFICÓ NADA?? ¡¡RESPONDE!!_

_-Ya te dije Giny… - contestó el pelinegro mirándole por primera vez aquel día, a través de las gafas redondas – Solo fue algo del momento… y tú lo sabías… _

_Se quedó muda, era imposible que él le dijera algo así… ese no podía ser Harry, no podía serlo… pero si lo era… era él… podía sentirlo. Era Harry Potter el que estaba frente a ella. _

_-¡¡TE ODIO!! – no pudo soportarlo más salió corriendo con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y un dolor en todo su ser… No podía estar pasándole aquello._

_&-&-&-&-&-&-&_

Ese recuerdo retumbó en su mente a cada paso que daba al ascensor, esa escena le parecía tan familiar… claro que le parecía familiar. ¡¡ERA EXACTAMENTE IGUAL A LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE VIO CARA A CARA AL IDIOTA ESE!! sintió la furia y se descargó presionando lo más que podía el botón del ascensor…

"Llega… maldición… llega!!" pensaba desesperada.

-¡¡GINY!! – se escuchó la voz de Harry retumbar por el pasillo. La pelirroja se volvió en seguida.

-¡¡NO TE ACERQUES!! – gritó, haciendo que con esto el ojos verdes se parara de pronto - ¡¡HE DICHO QUE NO TE ACERQUES!! – le miró con toda la furia que sentía en esos momentos al ver que hacía ademán para moverse…

-Giny… tenemos que hablar… - comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido.

-¡¡No hay nada de que hablar!! ¡¡NO ME MOLESTES HARRY!! ¡¡NO SABES DE LO QUE SOY CAPÁS!!

Ante esas últimas palabras Harry sonrió con una sonrisa de prepotencia.

-¿Lo que eres capaz? – preguntó suavemente sin evitar un tono burlón. La furia de Giny aumentó considerablemente al ver como una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios del pelinegro – vamos Giny no creerás que me vas a intimidar con e… ¡¡Ah!! – soltó una exclamación al sentir como era impulsado hacia atrás y caía al piso resbalando unos cuatro metros más atrás. La pelirroja tenía su varita alzada apuntándole… lo había hecho… lo había atacado con un hechizo. Solo le dio tiempo de reincorporarse con un leve tambaleo… le había tomado por sorpresa ese ataque. Cuando subió su vista a la chica esta ya estaba dentro del ascensor mirándole con un odio puro en sus ojos marrones, las puertas se cerraron desapareciendo toda imagen de la mujer.

Harry sonrió un poco. "Que ironía…" pensó de forma divertida mientras se acariciaba el labio que había sido golpeado por la pelirroja y el cual hace unos dos minutos había estado sangrando "El auror más famoso siendo derrotado por una mujer"

Se quedó unos segundos parado sin hacer ningún movimiento solo observando el ascensor. "¿Debería seguirla?… mejor no, Giny le odiaba a muerte… y con toda la razón" sacó su teléfono celular y marcó de memoria un número.

_-¿Y como fue?_ – preguntó de inmediato la voz masculina como si ya supiera sobre el encuentro que hubo tenido el pelinegro.

-Como lo pensábamos… me odia… ¿Y tú? ¿Ya la has visto? – preguntó, volviendo sus pasos hacia su apartamento.

-_Pues… podría decirse_ – contestó – _te llamo diciendo como fue ¿bueno? El caso está bastante interesante._

No dejó que Harry contestara, colgó el teléfono. El ojiverde suspiró. "Convencer a sus antiguas amigas para que le ayuden… no iba a ser para nada sencillo"

Pensando en esto se dispuso a terminar la cerveza de mantequilla que había estado tomando anteriormente. Mientras su ceño se fruncía en una muestra de enfado. "Debía convencerles, No engañarían al _gran Harry Potter_, al _niño que vivió_, al _triunfador_ en la batalla contra Voldemort, al _elegido_" se rió un poco al recordar los sobrenombres estúpidos que le ponían en sus años de colegio y que aún ahora los mencionaban. Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en sus labios… como extrañaba aquellos años.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/

Esperaba a aquella persona, tal como lo habían planeado. Esperarían hasta que terminara con el caso que presentaba en la corte. Pero apenas se giró un poco… hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Una chica de cabellera negra tropezaba con su amigo…

"_Disculpa"_ había escuchado que decía antes de marcharse… tenía una voz considerablemente hermosa. Corrección… era una mujer sumamente hermosa aquella que había tropezado con su amigo. Y la que ahora se dirigía a la corte, hacía señas y al momento una rubia salía a recibirle para tomar la carpeta.

-Se te chorrea la baba – dijo la voz de su amigo. El rubio se volvió para mirarlo mostrando su mayor cara de indiferencia.

-No se de que hablas… - contestó.

-A otro perro con ese hueso… - volvió a decir su amigo en tono de "no intentes engañarme que no lo logras" – si quieres, puedes ir…

Le miró de soslayo… "¿estaba hablando en serio?"

-Ya sabes que si… - contestó como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos – apúrate que se te va…

La muchacha se estaba perdiendo entre la gente. El chico no dudó un segundo más y se puso en marcha. Una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en su rostro. "¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en acostarse con aquella chica?"

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Si el pasillo hubiera seguido desierto no hubiera tenido problemas… pero todavía estaba la estúpida secretaria del viceministro en su puesto de trabajo, quién era conocida en el ministerio como "la chismosa #1". "¿Dónde está una capa invisible cuando se necesita?" se dispuso entonces a ir a gatas… "Al menos está leyendo una revista" pensó esta vez aliviada… pero un zapato se posó a su frente haciendo que se pusiera lívida… alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de un hombre que le miraba bastante divertido por la situación. Anne, se quedó muda no sabiendo que hacer, y sintiendo de pronto sus mejillas arder… (Esa no era la mejor posición del mundo para estar) (Mari: Eh… pues… ¬¬ créeme para él si le pareció la mejor posición del mundo cof cof) el hombre se agachó quedando con su rostro a unos centímetros de distancia del de la pelinegra que estuvo apunto de abrir la boca para decir algo pero un dedo se posó en seguida en sus labios para que no hablara. Y entonces ella se quedó prendida de sus azules ojos por lo que pareció ser una eternidad.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señor? – preguntó la voz de la secretaria del viceministro que se había percatado de que el joven se encontraba cerca.

-No fue nada solo se me desató una agujeta – contestó excusándose el hombre sonriendo y mostrando sus brillantes dientes blancos en una perfecta sonrisa – mira preciosa – se afincó en el escritorio para poder quedar más cerca de la mujer - ¿por casualidad sabrás donde habrá una cafetería cerca?

"¿Qué hacía ese hombre? ¿Por qué no había dicho nada por que ella estuviera en aquella posición escondiéndose? ¿Le estaba coqueteando con ella bajo sus piernas? (ya va… eso sonó raro ¬¬… pero aún así…)"

-¿Ca-cafetería? – la mujer se había puesto nerviosa.

"Claro… ¿quién no? Con semejante bombón coqueteando…" Anne frunció el ceño. No le importaba lo que sucediera… iba a levantarse… pero…

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/

¡¡Bien!! Gracias a Dios todo había terminado, había llegado sana y salva su carpeta y además había ganado el caso. Salió de la corte tomando todas sus cosas, sintió deseos de ir a tomar un café. Vio la hora… ya eran las doce del medio día. Debería ir a comer, tal vez sus amigas ya estuvieran en "la luna llena" esperándole.

Salió del ministerio muggle y cruzó la calle, continuó caminando una cuadra más y llegó a un local no tan llamativa con un cartel de "En reparación" en esta. Muchas personas le ignoraban, la castaña cruzó la puerta como si esta no estuviera allí y se adentró en el local. Era bastante iluminado, con unas mesas circulares en el centro y algunas que parecían apartadas y privadas. Conservaban un ambiente bastante agradable y de fondo tenía una suave música del grupo "Las nuevas brujas de Macbeth"

Sonrió un poco y buscó sentarse en una de las mesas solas en el centro del local… igual no tenía por que escoger una mesa privada. Sus amigas no habían llegado aún. Indicó lo que quería tomar y al momento fue enviado a su mesa. Revolvió un poco el vaso con té helado antes de tomar un sorbo de este.

-El joven que está en aquella mesa dice que pagará la bebida – dijo una joven de cabello marrón claro que resultaba ser una de las que trabajaba en el local.

Hermione miró al que indicaba, un muchacho de unos veinticinco años que le miraba desde el otro lado del lugar, pelirrojo y muy, demasiado atractivo, diría. Vio como el chico le sonreía de manera coqueta y la castaña frunció el ceño. La verdad no le gustaba para nada los chicos que coqueteaban con cualquiera… es decir… ni siquiera le conocían.

-Dile que gracias… – contestó hermione sin dejar de mirarlo – pero no gracias… que yo pagaré MI bebida.

La mesera asintió y se alejó en seguida a donde estaba el muchacho pelirrojo la vio ponerse nerviosa.

Hermione lanzó un suspiro. No podía ser que le comenzara a doler la cabeza. Pensó cerrando sus ojos mientras se acariciaba su cien con una de sus manos mientras tomaba té de nuevo. Pero sintió que alguien se sentaba en la silla frente a ella. Creyó que se trataría de alguna de sus amigas que hubieran llegado pero al abrir sus ojos se sorprendió al ver al pelirrojo de la otra mesa.

-Hola – saludó el chico con voz seductora. Hermione no respondió le miró con el ceño fruncido y optó por ignorarlo ¿Qué se creía al sentarse en su misma mesa SIN INVITACIÓN? - ¿Tienes nombre? – preguntó sonriendo.

¿Qué pregunta más estúpida?, Hermione le miró sin poder creerlo. ¿Qué clase de técnica de cuarta para conquistar era esa?

-¿… O eres muda? – siguió preguntando.

La castaña le miró con cara de… "Imbécil"

-¿Con quién aprendiste tus técnicas para conquistar? – Preguntó fríamente mientras le veía con ojos matadores – ¿Con un trol? Sinceramente necesitas más trabajo por que ni aunque seas el último hombre sobre la tierra saldría contigo.

El pelirrojo sonrió con algo de superioridad.

-Disculpa pero yo no dije que quisiera salir contigo.

Hermione se quedó muda. No podía creer esto. Aunque era verdad. Él en ningún momento le había dicho que tuvieran una cita, pero aún así…

-Escucha… - se acercó un poco a ella, afincando sus brazos en la mesa, y haciendo que sus ojos marrones se iluminaran un poco con la luz, extrañamente, el pelirrojo le recordaba a alguien - solo quería hablar de negocios… y saber si me podrías ayudar - Hermione le miró dubitativa – claro, siempre que tu seas la famosa Hermione Granger, la mayor "Defensora mágica" de Londres a no ser que me haya equivocado de persona y si es así discúlpame.

La castaña guardó silencio unos momentos pero luego le miró interesada, ese hombre era muy interesante, además que había logrado captar su atención.

-Con que negocios – le sonrió – creo que podemos hablar…

Pero antes que pudieran seguir con la conversación observó por encima del hombre a la puerta en donde había aparecido una de sus mejores amigas. Lucía lívida y bastante inquieta. Sus ojos recorrieron todo el local como buscando a alguien hasta que se topó con Hermione, al momento se apresuró a ir a donde estaba ella. Ignorando por completo al acompañante de la castaña.

-No vas a creer con quién me encontré esta mañana Herm… - comenzó a decir una vez que se acercó a la mesa en donde estaba su amiga pero se quedó paralizada al fijar sus ojos en el hombre que le acompañaba, este también le miraba. Los ojos marrones de la pelirroja se abrieron por la sorpresa.

Hermione miró al hombre al frente de ella y luego a su amiga. El pelirrojo lucía una sonrisa. Pero Giny tenía los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa, no entendía nada de aquella reacción ¿Acaso se conocían?

-Ronald Bilius Weasley ¿Se puede saber que haces tú aquí?

Las palabras de Giny se quedaron retumbando en la cabeza de Hermione, ahora la que lucía sorprendida era ella… ¿Ronald? ¿Ron? Miró al pelirrojo que aún conservaba aquella sonrisa. Por eso le había parecido tan familiar… ¿Ese hombre… era Ron?

-Hola Giny – saludó tranquilamente sin dejar de sonreír, luego fijó sus ojos en Hermione – Por favor no vayas a hacer un escándalo aquí… recuerda que estamos en un sitio público.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Aquella mañana había sido muy extraña… el encuentro que aquel rubio aún lo tenía gravado en su mente. Sonrió divertida. Bien valía la pena haberle aceptado una cita después de que le hubiera ayudado. Irían a almorzar juntos… sus amigas tendrían que disculparle pero cuando se acercaba un bombón de aquella manera no tendría por que rechazarlo.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_-¿Ca-cafetería? – la mujer se había puesto nerviosa. _

"_Claro… ¿quién no? Con semejante bombón coqueteando…" Anne frunció el ceño. No le importaba lo que sucediera… iba a levantarse… pero… _

_-A-aquí no hay ninguna cafetería… la-la cafetería está… al frente y solo hay café en la sala privada de los trabajadores – contestó. _

_-te digo la verdad… ya lo sabía mi vida solo que como quería invitarte a un café… para conocernos mejor… _

_-No-no puedo salir del trabajo…_

"_Por Dios… ¡¡Si este pensaba que iba a poder coquetearle a aquella secretaria con ella abajo!! (sigue sonando feo ¬¬) pues estaba muy equivocado!! ¡¡al diablo lo que le diga a mi jefe!!" iba a levantarse cuando… _

_-¿Por qué no vas un momento y me buscas un café en aquella sala privada eh? Tu puedes hacerlo ¿no? Tal vez con un café podamos hablar y conocernos preciosa… - se había acercado un poco más a la chica hablándole de una forma seductora._

"_Esto no podía ser… ¡¡Esa secretaria se estaba derritiendo!! ¡¡Si le temblaban las piernas!!" _

_Y fue como algo inmediato. La mujer se levantó de un salto y fue obediente a buscar la taza con café para aquel chico._

"_¿Qué había sido todo eso?" _

_-Ya se fue – dijo el hombre indicando que ya Anne podría levantarse del suelo. La chica lo hizo de inmediato tratando de conservar algo de seriedad al asunto. _

_-Gracias… - dijo luego de apartarse el cabello del rostro, iba a irse pero la mano del hombre se hizo presente impidiéndole el paso - ¿Te importaría…? – le miró pero de nuevo se quedó impresionado con aquellos ojos azules casi grises… "Dios!! ¡¡Que bombón!!" el chico pareció leer los pensamientos de la muchacha y sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura. _

_-Un simple "gracias" no debería ser suficiente para todo lo que hice por ti… _

"_¿Todo lo que hizo por mi?" Anne le miró incrédula._

_-¿Disculpa? No pareció que te hubiera costado trabajo coquetear con ella… además no te pedí ayuda… tenía todo controlad…_

_-Si no hubiera intervenido te habría descubierto… estaba apunto de levantarse de su asiento si no fuera por que yo interrumpí. _

_Anne se quedó muda. Pero igualmente no demostró su sorpresa si no que continuó con una expresión indiferente. _

_-¿Y quieres que te pague? _

_-Con decirme tu nombre y aceptar tomar un trago conmigo será suficiente… _

"_¿Le estaba invitando a salir?"… Anne pareció pensárselo unos minutos. Miró de reojo al bombón frente a ella antes de sonreír de medio lado. _

_-Anne… Anne Labella – se presentó acercándole la mano. El rubio sonrió al momento de apretarla suavemente con algo de sensualidad. _

_-Draco… Draco Malfoy_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_Continuará…_

Bien!! ya se han encontrado nuestros protagonistas!! en el próximo capi se empezará en realidad con la verdadera historia... es decir con lo que dice en el sumari. jejeje. nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!! GRACIAS POR LEER!!


End file.
